The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a tool for transferring a membranous tissue, which is capable of transferring a membranous tissue to a desired position for curing, a kit, and also to a method for transferring a membranous tissue through use of the tool.
Among recent common treatments for cardiac infarction and the like is transplantation of a cell sheet to the affected part. A “cell sheet” is a sheet-shaped cell culture which is obtained by culturing the cells of a patient until the patient's own cells form a tissue. The cell sheet is thin and fragile and highly self-adhesive due to its high water content; therefore, a sophisticated technique is usually used to accomplish transfer from the culture container to the affected part. In practice, this issue is addressed by using a special tool for transferring the sheet-shaped cell culture.
One conventional example of such transferring tools is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-75081. The tool is composed of a cell sheet attracting section having a porous body and an evacuating section, so that the tool can transfer a cell sheet which has been picked up by the cell sheet attracting section by suction under reduced pressure.
Another example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-173333, is a tool for transferring and applying a treating substance, which is composed of a sheet support to support a sheet-shaped treating substance (a cell sheet), means for deforming the sheet support, and sheet attaching-detaching means for selectively applying a negative pressure (which causes the cell sheet to be attracted to and held on the sheet support) and a positive pressure (which causes the cell sheet to be released).